The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence
by Sunnyspirit
Summary: SpiritClan, StarClan's sister Clan in the heavens, has chosen the wrong cat to restore peace to the six Clans. Clans are holding other cats hostage, killing others in battle, and constantly overstepping boundaries. Sunpaw, a MountainClan apprentice with lousy hunting skills, a catnapped brother, and a penchant for always thinking, helps Thunderpaw discover his destiny.
1. Prologue

**The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Prologue**

* * *

The long, silvery grasses swayed with the gentle breeze. A large black tom with stars in his fur padded slowly and low to the ground, stalking something. Beside him was a much smaller gray tabby, whose amber eyes glowed in the evening light. Quiet as a whisper, the black tom leaped at his prey, who didn't stand a chance against its expert stalker. With a swift bite to the neck, it went limp.

"That was a nice catch."

Both cats turned around, surprised at the voice. A very translucent figure approached them with respectful cautiousness.

"I don't think we've met before," the black tom meowed, narrowing his eyes. But the she-cat beside him bounded across to the figure and purred loudly.

"Bramblestar!" she exclaimed, touching noses with the tabby tom. "It's so good to see you. How did you get here?"

"Bramblestar?" the black tom's eyes grew wide as he followed more slowly.

"Hi Juniperstar, Elmstar," the opaque tom meowed, dipping his head. "I've traveled very far from StarClan to send you a message."

"Oh!" Juniperstar meowed, her gaze flickering to the fields before them. "Why don't we talk over the squirrel that Elmstar just caught?"

"I don't have much time," Bramblestar meowed curtly. Juniperstar and Elmstar blinked at him, then flinched with shock almost simultaneously as they noticed that Bramblestar's figure was fading more and more as time went on.

"Bramblestar, why are you fading?" Juniperstar whispered in horror. "What's happening?"

"I am very far from home," was his reply. "Now listen, this is important. Your Clans need to be reminded of the Warrior Code or they'll be lost forever. There needs to be Gatherings and visits with your SpiritClan and leaders need their nine lives. Without the Code, darkness and violence will take over like a sickness."

The two SpiritClan leaders nodded seriously.

"You must send cats to the original five Clans," Bramblestar continued.

"Five Clans?" Elmstar meowed, looking at Juniperstar. "You said there were four Clans."

"There were four, but there was supposed to be five," Bramblestar meowed quickly. "SkyClan is our fifth Clan. But this is not important. You must send cats to the lake Clans to see the Warrior Code for themselves. They must convince your Clans to follow it."

"We will try, Bramblestar," Juniperstar promised, though the black tom beside her looked wary.

"You will have to walk in a cat's dreams and give them a prophecy. Guide them, but don't set the path for them," instructed the dark tabby tom. "There is already a tom who bares the name of my Clan. He's the best choice."

"Bramblestar, you're... you're almost gone," Juniperstar gasped, eyes rounding.

"How are we supposed to walk in another cat's dreams?" Elmstar asked.

"With my life, I give you the ability to speak to your Clans," meowed Bramblestar, his voice soft as a whisper in the wind.

"Bramblestar, no!" Juniperstar yowled, but it was too late. The dark tabby tom vanished.

The two remaining cats seemed to gain strength and their pelts began to glow as if they were covered in a million stars. They exchanged an exasperated, yet determined glance with one another.

* * *

 **Well, hello! If you've gotten this far, cool! I'm mostly writing this story for myself- I'm working on character development, so there will be a lot of great characters and drama here. These Clans are a bit different from the regular four, mainly in the fact that they have "2nd in command" deputies, which are just a backup to the deputy, the leaders don't have nine lives, they don't have Gatherings, and these Clans as a whole aren't as connected to their ancestors. I hope you keep reading and reviewing and following! There will be a lot of really awesome characters coming into play!**


	2. Allegiances

**The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Allegiances**

* * *

 **MountainClan**

LEADER:

 **Coyotestar** \- dappled gray she-cat

 _Apprentice, Frozenpaw_

DEPUTY:

 **Brightwind** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

2ND-IN-COMMAND DEPUTY:

 **Eaglefeather** \- golden brown and white tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Mintpaw_

MEDICINE CAT:

 **Shrubtail** \- mostly black tom with white toes and underbelly

 _Apprentice, Rustlingpaw_

WARRIORS:

 **Cliffstrike** \- black and white tom

 _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

 **Grayriver-** silver tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Bearpaw_

 **Ashface** \- gray and white tom with distinctive gray face

 **Smokefoot** \- fluffy gray tom

 **Blackpelt** \- black tom

 _Apprentice, Thunderpaw_

 **Emberstripe** \- golden and white tabby she-cat

 **Quickrunner** \- lithe, light gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Applepaw_

 **Lichenfire** \- mottled dusky brown tom with green eyes

 **Rainstorm** \- blue she-cat

 **Dragonflytail** \- dark red marbled tom with amber eyes

 **Snowpeak** \- white she-cat

APPRENTICES:

 **Rustlingpaw-** dark red rabby tom, formerly Rustlingleaf

 **Frozenpaw** \- white tom with very light gray stripes

 **Applepaw** \- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Thunderpaw** \- large, long-furred dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Bearpaw** \- dark brown tabby tom

 **Sunpaw** \- golden and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Mintpaw** \- dark silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS AND KITS:

 **Sweetpoppy-** gray she-cat, mother of Eaglefeather's kits (Fernkit- ginger tabby she-cat; Cloverkit- gray and white tom; Sagekit- brown and white tabby tom)

 **Volekit-** golden tabby tom

ELDERS:

 **Rabbitclaw-** dusky brown tom

* * *

 **ValleyClan**

LEADER:

 **Freckledstar** \- brown tabby she-cat with very light stripes

DEPUTY:

 **Shrewspring** \- dark red tabby tom

 _Apprentice, Meadowpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat_

2ND-IN-COMMAND DEPUTY:

 **Brackenleap** \- black tom

MEDICINE CAT:

 **Darkshadow** \- black tom

* * *

 **BoulderClan**

LEADER:

 **Dawnstar** \- orange and white she-cat

DEPUTY:

 **Sharpthorn** \- orange tabby tom

2ND-IN-COMMAND DEPUTY:

 **Olivefur** \- dusky brown she-cat

MEDICINE CAT:

 **Stripedtail** \- gray tabby tom

* * *

 **StreamClan**

LEADER:

 **Snowstar** \- large, white, long-haired tom

DEPUTY:

 **Gladepelt** \- gray tabby tom

2ND-IN-COMMAND DEPUTY:

 **Webbedfoot** \- silver tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT:

 **Sandpelt** \- golden brown tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice, Marshpaw- gray and white tom_

* * *

 **TreeClan**

LEADER:

 **Elmstar** \- brown and white tabby tom

DEPUTY:

 **Cinderberry** \- gray tabby she-cat

2ND-IN-COMMAND DEPUTY:

 **Cloudfrost-** white she-cat with gray patches

MEDICINE CAT:

 **Foresttail-** dark brown tabby tom

* * *

 **NightClan**

LEADER:

 **Nightstar-** large black tom

DEPUTY:

 **Tanfur** \- small gray, tan, and white she-cat

2ND-IN-COMMAND DEPUTY:

 **Muddycreek** \- brown tom

MEDICINE CAT:

 **Rainpool-** gray she-cat


	3. Chapter 1

**The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Shrewspring, where is Volekit?!"

The gray and white tom's fur was spiked up with rage, his eyes menacing as he pressed his unsheathed claws deeper into the young tortoiseshell's fur. She yowled, but didn't try escape.

"Let her go, Ashface," the dark red tabby tom, Shrewspring, spat in reply while digging his claws into the ground.

Tension filled the air as Sunpaw watched from behind Ashface. Being a new apprentice, she wasn't prepared to fight her first battle. Her gazed flitted back and forth between her father and the red ValleyClan deputy.

"Not until we get Volekit back!" yowled Ashface. Sunpaw's mentor, Cliffstrike, stood beside him, ready to jump at Shrewspring at any moment. "We'll hold her hostage if you don't give him back!"

"You know very well that we can't do that until you hand over Rustlingleaf."

Sunpaw was only a kit when the Battle of the Boulders had occurred. She had heard the stories from Thistlefall, MountainClan's only elder who had recently went to join SpiritClan, about the bloody battle. The only words he had said that related to the MountainClan medicine cat apprentice was that Rustlingleaf had "done something bad." What that "something bad" was, Sunpaw couldn't guess, but ValleyClan had remained bitter about it. They had even resorted to kidnapping her brother, Volekit, and holding him hostage. Anger crawled up her throat as she thought of him, all alone in the Clan that hated them.

"Then go ahead, take her," growled the ginger tom.

"Shrewspring!" cried the she-cat in alarm. For a brief moment, Sunpaw pitied the tortoiseshell. But the moment vanished as she thought of Volekit.

"Great," Ashface countered. "We might not treat her kindly."

Sunpaw watched as her father violently grabbed the she-cat by the throat and lead her away from the ValleyClan deputy. He made her crouch on the ground, placing his sharp claws on the back of her neck, while he turned to look at Shrewspring.

"Shrewspring, please!" The she-cat yowled.

"Ashface…"

"All you have to do is give me my son!" growled the gray and white tom.

"I can't do that," Shrewspring meowed regretfully, looking away.

"Then Meadowpaw is ours."

Ashface beckoned for Cliffstrike to aid him in bringing the prisoner back to camp. Sunpaw rushed to their side, uneasiness worming in her belly. She stole one last glance at Shrewspring before bounding after her Clanmates.

"Coyotestar didn't say we should do this," Cliffstrike murmured to Ashface worriedly from the other side of Meadowpaw. Sunpaw followed from behind and kept her ears pricked for any signs of retaliation from ValleyClan.

"Well I had to do something!" snapped Ashface. "She _still_ hasn't done anything about Volekit and it's been four moons!."

"I don't think ValleyClan will trade Volekit for Meadowpaw, when they really want Rustlingpaw," Cliffstrike mused slowly, pelt bristling as he was deep in thought.

"I'll think of something," Ashface promised lowly. Sunpaw's pelt bristled with discomfort. What else was her father willing to do to get his only son back?

They padded down a steep, rocky slope that slowly curved into soft grass. The sky was bright blue and clear, and with no trees nearby, it looked massive. Movement flickered in the corner of her vision; Sunpaw turned her head and saw a giant shape headed their way.

"Eagle!" Cliffstrike cried, and the group broke away, everyone going in a different direction as the colossal bird swooped down at them.

No longer flanked by the MountainClan warriors, Meadowpaw dashed in the opposite direction, toward ValleyClan territory. Sunpaw gave chase, abandoning her father and mentor to fight off the eagle. Meadowpaw, who was used to the soft grasses and even ground of her home territory, frequently stumbled over the rocks and dips in the ground, until she reached the steep slope once more.

Sunpaw closed the distance between them swiftly and leapt at her enemy, claws outstretched and ready to make contact. She crashed into the tortoiseshell apprentice and the two rolled downhill in a flurry of claws and teeth.

"Get away, pipsqueak!" Meadowpaw snarled, punching Sunpaw away with her hind feet.

"No!" she screeched in reply, surprising herself by the desperation in her voice, as she fell on her back. "I need my brother back!"

Meadowpaw answered her by pinning her down and scoring her claws deep into Sunpaw's belly fur. Sharp pain ran through her body, intense as a lightning strike. Sunpaw gasped, immediately alarmed. _Am I going to die here?_

The ValleyClan apprentice let go of her and ran away, leaving her for the buzzards. Blood was crawling out of her wounds and her head started swirling as she tried to make sense of everything. _I need to get help_. She willed herself to her paws and took a few unsteady steps back the way they had come, but she was soon disoriented again. Where were Cliffstrike and Ashface?

"That's Sunpaw!" A voice called through the wind. It sounded far away and Sunpaw wondered if she'd imagined it.

"What's she doing all alone?"

"Thunderpaw, get back here!"

A sharp pain coursed through her body, sending her to the ground in pain. _This is it_ , she thought. _I won't make it out of this_.

"She's hurt! Quick, get Shrubtail or Rustlingpaw!"

"Mintpaw, run as fast as you can."

Sunpaw opened her eyes slightly and saw amber eyes staring right back at her, barely a paw's length away.

"Sunpaw? Can you hear me? What happened?" A gentle voice probed. But Sunpaw could feel herself slipping away as blackness crept across her vision. "Wait, no, stay awake!"

But she was already asleep.

* * *

"She hasn't even been an apprentice for half a moon," growled a she-cat's voice. "What were you thinking?!"

"I-"

"NOT in here!" snarled a tom. "Emberstripe, Ashface, out! You're not helping her heal by arguing!"

Sunpaw lifted her eyelids when the pawsteps faded away and found herself in a dark burrow. Disoriented, she panicked and tried to get to her paws.

"Get back down!" snapped the tom's voice again. "Great, you've opened up your wounds. Rustlingpaw, get more cobwebs!"

The black and white medicine cat pressed her gently back into her nest and pressed his paws against her stomach. She felt woozy as sharp pains struck her. A dark red tom handed soft leaves and cobwebs to the other cat, who took them and applied them to her wounds.

"Poppy seeds," the black and white tom ordered. The red tom vanished again and returned moments later.

"Eat these, Sunpaw," he coaxed once he returned. Sunpaw lapped up the tiny seeds and laid her head back down.

"Is she going to make it, Shrubtail?"

"Now's not the time, Rustlingpaw," he growled.

"Am I?" Sunpaw rasped quietly.

"Go back to sleep, little one," Shrubtail soothed. "You need your rest."

Sunpaw closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

* * *

The den was dark and quiet when Sunpaw opened her eyes again. Every muscle in her body felt as stiff as a stick and her throat felt raw and dry. _How long have I been laying here?_

"Shrub-?" she began coughing before she could finish speaking.

"I'm coming," replied a groggy voice. "Here, have some water."

Sunpaw hungrily slurped up the water from the wad of moss before her. It felt so good going down her raw throat.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Shrubtail meowed, half to himself, as he padded out of the den. Sunpaw dared not move; she vaguely remembered the last time she had woken and had tried to stand.

"How long have I been out?" she rasped when Shrubtail returned. He was carrying a small mouse by its tail.

"Eat this," he ordered, placing the prey by her face. "It's been two days since you've _really_ woken up. You've stirred a few times to drink a little water and have some poppy seeds, but that's it."

"Am I getting any better?"

"It's healing nicely and there's no infection, which is really good," replied the tom. "Enough talking. Eat this."

Sunpaw obeyed, taking a small bite from her prey. It was cool and not as fresh, but the flavors felt good in her mouth. She took a few more bites until there were just bones leftover. Shrubtail discarded them outside of the den.

"Is it day?" she asked when he returned.

"It'll be dawn soon," he meowed as he turned his gaze towards her wounds. "Don't move much. I'm going to take a look."

He slowly peeled away the cobweb-leaf padding and brought his nose to the healing flesh.

"It's looking better, but it's still tender, and the skin's fragile," he informed her, glancing up at her darkly. "You're lucky to be here, Sunpaw."

A shiver ran along her spine. She looked away as anxiety twisted her heart. Then, in an instant, she was filled with a quivering rage.

"I'm going to rip Meadowpaw's fur off next time I see her!" she spat, pelt bristling.

"You need to focus on resting and healing first," the black and white tom reminded her, disappearing in his herb stores. He dropped some green leaves by her face. "Eat these."

"What is it?" she questioned warily.

"Just do as I say and eat it!" he snapped. Startled by his outburst, Sunpaw chewed the leaves up and swallowed. "It's thyme. It'll help calm you down a bit but it won't put you out."

"I'm fine," she insisted dejectedly. "I just want to be better so I can help get Volekit back."

Shrubtail didn't reply and instead was moving herbs around the den and getting ready for the day. Rustlingpaw got up a little while later and began to help his mentor, while Sunpaw just laid there and thought about the ValleyClan she-cat. Had the apprentice _wanted_ to kill her?

"Shrubtail? How's she doing today?" called a tom-cat from the den entrance.

"She's awake," the medicine cat replied. "You can come in, Cliffstrike."

"Sunpaw," purred as the black and white tom as he entered den. "It's so good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I want to start training," Sunpaw meowed irritably, though warmth spread through her at the sight of her mentor.

"You will before long," he replied, sitting beside her. He gave her a swift lick on the top of her head. "I was so worried you were going to join SpiritClan."

"Well, looks like I'm not." Guilt arose in her chest as she recalled the day of her injury. "I'm sorry, Cliffstrike. I tried to get a hold of Meadowpaw but she was so much bigger than me."

"Don't worry about that now," he cooed. "Ashface was being unreasonable anyway. Just, next time, don't run away like that."

"I wanted to be helpful," she said softly. "And I want Volekit back."

"We'll get him back. Just not like that."

Sunpaw nodded, already lost in thought. How else would they get her brother back? Why wasn't Coyotestar doing anything?

"That's enough for now," Shrubtail interjected. "A lot of cats will want to see her today. She needs rest."

"Very well," Cliffstrike replied, nodding respectfully to his brother.

"Go and tell Emberstripe, Ashface, and Mintpaw that she's woken, when you see them."

"Will do." Her mentor brushed his tail over his small apprentice's ears. "Get well soon."

"Thanks," she huffed, resting her head back on her nest. Exhausted already, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if anyone is reading my story, but if you're reading this now, that means you are! Yay! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I hope you're enjoying reading it. I'm trying to make this story more realistic in some ways. My characters are constantly running around in my head, dictating where the story wants to go, which is a cool feeling!**

 **Also, as a note, the "Rustlingleaf" and "Rustlingpaw" thing isn't a mistake! MountainClan turned him back into an apprentice, specifically a medicine cat apprentice, but since there's no Gathering or anything, the other Clans still call him by how they know and recognize him- by his warrior name, Rustlingleaf!**

 **Okay, enough talking for now. The next chapter is already written, so I'll post that soon enough!**


	4. Chapter 2

**The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Alright, looks like you're good to go."

Sunpaw had been waiting for this day in what felt like forever, when in reality it had only been just under a quarter moon. At least she could leave the medicine den and resume her apprentice training! Shrubtail sniffed her healed wounds one last time and nodded.

"Thanks Shrubtail," she purred, licking the tom on the cheek before bounding out of the medicine den. She breathed in a huge breath of fresh air and purred as the sun shone down on her golden and white fur.

Cliffstrike was not far away from the medicine den talking with Eaglefeather and Mintpaw. At the sight of her, they headed her way. Sunpaw's tail went straight up in the air in excitement, and Mintpaw's did the same.

"It's good to have you back!" her sister purred, weaving around her.

"It's good to be back!" Sunpaw was about ready to burst with excitement. "What will we be doing today?"

"We're going to take it easy," Cliffstrike warned her seriously. "We'll check out the BoulderClan border."

Checking the BoulderClan was always boring and uneventful. They'd been allies with MountainClan for many many moons, and Coyotestar and Dawnstar continued to be peaceful and civil. Sunpaw didn't care that they'd be doing a border patrol there. She was just excited to get moving!

"We'll do a little hunting on the way," Eaglefeather meowed as he lead the patrol out of camp. Sunpaw padded after him and flicked her tail happily to her amiable friends, Thunderpaw and Bearpaw, as they passed by.

"They were so worried about you," Mintpaw whispered in her ear teasingly. Sunpaw grew warm and purred. "Thunderpaw was the one who found you. I've never seen him so spooked and _quiet_ before!"

"I don't think I remember that," she said crossly, trying hard to remember what had happened that day.

"You were almost unconscious, that's probably why," her sister mewed. "But if I were you, I'd play it off to them like you were still weak so that they'd fetch you prey from the pile."

"Are you two done chattering like a couple of squirrels?" Eaglefeather reprimanded them. "This isn't just a stroll through the territory."

"Sorry Eaglefeather," Mintpaw apologized. Sunpaw murmured her apologies.

"How about a lesson," Cliffstrike offered. "Sunpaw, what can you scent?"

Sunpaw opened her mouth and tasted the scents of the wild on her tongue. She smelled the fresh mountain air, the green grass beneath her feet, and the scents of her Clanmates. She urged herself to delve deeper and discovered that a fox had traveled through about half a moon ago, and a flock of songbirds had landed nearby recently. Perhaps yesterday or the day before? And a faint bear scent drifted with the breeze… She told Cliffstrike her thoughts and was pleased by the impressed look on his face.

"Well done!" He praised enthusiastically.

"I don't smell bear." Mintpaw frowned and turned her head in all directions, but still her tail twitched irritably.

"It's a very faint scent," Eaglefeather explained. "It'll be easier to distinguish once you smell a strong bear scent."

"Let's keep going," Cliffstrike suggested as Mintpaw nodded thoughtfully.

"If you see any prey, go ahead and try to catch it with the techniques we went over yesterday," Eaglefeather meowed to Mintpaw as they padded ahead, side by side.

"I don't want you hunting just yet," Cliffstrike told Sunpaw as they continued onward. Sunpaw nodded; she was already exhausted by all of the walking.

By the time they reached the BoulderClan border, Mintpaw had caught a starling and Eaglefeather caught a mouse. The patrol shared the meal before strengthening the MountainClan scent along the border.

"Feeling okay?" Mintpaw inquired as they made their way back to camp.

"Yeah, just tired," Sunpaw admitted, frowning. "I just want to be back to my normal self."

"You will soon," Mintpaw assured her, pressing against her so that their fur intermingled. Sunpaw felt comforted by her sister's warmth and earthy scent.

 _I sure hope so. I'm already so behind in training._ She thought, letting out a sigh. _If I ever see that she-cat again, I'll show_ her, she vowed. _And I_ will _get our brother back._

* * *

Sunpaw spent the afternoon laying on the sunning stones in camp. Upon returning from their patrol, Shrubtail had applied a fresh poultice to her wounds and told her to take it easy the rest of the day. Sunpaw was happy to oblige; the long walk had simultaneously stretched her stiff muscles and tired them out. It felt good to lay down again and let the sun warm her fur.

"Hey lazy-bones!" called a voice. Sunpaw lifted her head and saw that Bearpaw, Thunderpaw, and their mentors had just returned from a hunting trip. Her two denmates were heading her way from the fresh-kill pile. Their eyes were bright and playful as they reached the stones she laid on.

"It's good to see you outside," purred Bearpaw as he climbed onto the rocks and sprawled out.

"Move over, Fatbear," Thunderpaw joked, leaping onto his brother. Bearpaw pretended to be shocked and offended as they rolled off the other side of the stones. Sunpaw let out a trill of amusement and laid her head back down.

"What have _you_ done today?" Thunderpaw was suddenly right in front of her face. "Besides laying around like a lazy slug?"

"Mintpaw, Cliffstrike, Eaglefeather and I checked and marked the BoulderClan border," she said with an air of importance.

"Ooooooo, the scary BoulderClan border. Run into any tumbleweeds?" Bearpaw teased as he jumped back onto the stone and sat down. He licked his paw and drew it over his ears.

"Hey someone's got to do it," she shrugged.

"Haven't you to got something better to do other than annoy Sunpaw?" Sweetpoppy called from the Nursery entrance not far away. Her three kits were tumbling around each other. "I haven't even eaten yet today!"

"Oh, sorry Sweetpoppy! That was my job today!" Bearpaw apologized swiftly, running over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Well I guess I'd better go check up on Rabbitclaw," Thunderpaw sighed, stretching out his limbs before getting to his paws.

"I can help," she offered, but when she tried to get up, a sharp pain in her stomach made her gasp.

"Are you okay?" Thunderpaw moved closer, concern clouding his gaze. "Should I go get Shrubtail?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured him irritably, resting her head back on the stone. "Go check on Rabbitclaw."

The long-haired tom seemed unconvinced, his eyes stuck on her for a second too long. Then he dipped his head and padded away.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of angry cats. Sunpaw got to her paws as quickly as she could and saw Ashface standing nose to nose with Coyotestar, while Emberstripe stood slightly behind him. All three cats' fur was standing up and Ashface's ears were back as he growled loudly at his leader.

"We've waited long enough. Why haven't we tried to get Volekit back?"

"The Battle of the Boulders and the Dark Sickness had left us weak," the dappled leader replied coolly. "I couldn't risk lives when so many were already lost!"

"But we are strong now, Coyotestar," Ashface told her boldly, tail lashing back and forth. He turned around to face the cats who had begun to gather around. "We must fight! ValleyClan has my kit! Are we just going to let them have him? Are we going to just let ValleyClan come in and steal kits from their mother's nests?"

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the clan at Ashface's words. Sunpaw's whole body tensed with anger and excitement. Were they finally going to get her brother back? She eased herself off of the stone and joined the apprentices by the apprentice den entrance.

"We should invade their camp, get back our kit, and show them not to mess with MountainClan again!" Ashface continued. MountainClan responded with battles cries and yowls of agreement.

"Cats of MountainClan!" Coyotestar called, climbing to a higher ledge so that she was taller than everyone else. "It is true that we have waited too long to retrieve our lost Clanmate." She seemed to pause for a moment before continuing. "Ashface is right. We are strong and we are ready. We will plan an ambush and rescue mission tonight. Smokefoot, Ashface, Emberstripe, Eaglefeather, and Cliffstrike, come and share prey with me and Brightwind. Everyone else, make sure you eat well and get enough rest. You will need your strength for what's to come."

Sunpaw exchanged an excited glance with Mintpaw. This was it! They'd finally get their long lost brother back! Mintpaw's eyes were sharp with determination and her tail lashed back and forth impatiently. _Soon, we will all be together again._

 _Soon we'll have our brother back._

* * *

 **So in this chapter, you get a glimpse of one of Sunpaw's strengths. But oh, don't you worry, she has her faults too. That'll be coming up very soon! You also get a glimpse of my favorite duo, Thunderpaw and Bearpaw.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! More to come soo** n.


	5. Chapter 3

**The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sunpaw lay in her nest as the first cats in camp were beginning to stir. All of the other apprentices were sleeping as hard as rocks, but she had a difficult time sleeping. The impending attack on ValleyClan was on her mind. She wanted desperately to be on one of the patrols, but she knew Shrubtail and Cliffstrike wouldn't allow it, with her wound still healing.

"Wake up, sleepy-heads!" called a voice into the den. Blackpelt popped his head through the entrance. "We have a lot to do today!"

The apprentices stirred with groans and moans, except for Applepaw. She sat up and gave her tortoiseshell a quick wash before sauntering out of the den. Sunpaw tried to push away her feelings of annoyance towards the pretty, know-it-all she-cat, without success.

Sunpaw looked over at her sister and gave her a prod to make sure she was awake. "Come on, it's time to get going."

"I'll be there in a moment," Mintpaw grumbled, so Sunpaw got up and left the den without her. To her surprise, Coyotestar and Brightwind were already out of their dens talking with a bunch of warriors. Shrubtail stood nearby, looking a little disgruntled.

Coyotestar jumped up on the high ledge and sat down. The warriors sat by the base of the rock face as if waiting for her to call a meeting.

"Cats of MountainClan!" Coyotestar called. "Gather around for a Clan meeting!"

The apprentices finally left their nests and gathered around, along with the remaining warriors.

"We will descend on ValleyClan tomorrow night at moonhigh. We will have one large battle patrol to distract their Clan, and one rescue patrol to go in from the shadows and find Volekit. A backup battle patrol will wait by the border," she explained. "I will lead the main battle patrol. The rescue patrol will be lead by Quickrunner, and the back-up battle patrol will be lead by Brightwind.

"I will be taking Frozenpaw, Cliffstrike, Ashface, Snowpeak-"

"Coyotestar, I will have to decline," Snowpeak called from below. Everyone looked over at her, and she pretended to be bashful. "I am expecting kits."

"What?" Frozenpaw hopped to his paws. Applepaw leaned over from the other side of him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just did," his mother replied simply.

A few cats stole glances at Blackpelt, who looked a little ruffled, but otherwise didn't show any emotion. Blackpelt and Snowpeak had been mates back when their kits, Applepaw and Frozenpaw, were born. But they'd had a falling out and eventually turned bitter towards each other. Snowpeak's second litter wasn't Blackpelt's. But whose were they?

"They will be a wonderful asset to MountainClan," Coyotestar meowed, dipping her head. "Very well. In her place, I'll take Grayriver. Blackpelt, Thunderpaw, and Bearpaw, you will also be with us. Quickrunner's patrol will be small as it is a rescue mission and we don't want them to draw attention. He will be taking Applepaw and Emberstripe. Brightwind's patrol will have the remaining warriors, and Mintpaw."

"Who will protect the camp?" Sweetpoppy called from the back of the meeting. "Who will protect me and the kits?"

"I will," Rabbitclaw meowed, standing up. "I may be an elder, but I still have some fight left in me!"

"Thank you Rabbitclaw," Coyotestar went on. "The second battle patrol won't be far off. Smokefoot and Dragonflytail, I'd like you to stay back and guard the camp."

"Of course," Smokefoot replied at once, dipping his head. Dragonflytail nodded in agreement.

"If anything goes downhill here, send Sunpaw out to Brightwind."

Sunpaw swelled with excitement. She was going to be part of her brother's rescue afterall!

"Get a lot of rest and eat well. Brightwind, please organize some hunting patrols, and Lichenfire, I'd like you to go over some battle moves with anyone remaining in camp."

The two cats mentioned nodded.

"We _will_ get Volekit back! We _will_ prove that MountainClan is strong!"

"MountainClan! MountainClan!" everyone began chanting. Coyotestar jumped off of her perch and weaved through her Clan. Brightwind followed her and began to call out names for the hunting patrols.

"Emberstripe, I'd like you to lead a hunting patrol," Brightwind decided, scanning the group of cats. "Rainstorm, you can lead one as well. And we'll need one border patrol to take a quick sweep of the borders-"

"I'll lead that one," Coyotestar chimed in. "Frozenpaw, Quickrunner, Applepaw, let's head out."

Sunpaw watched the border patrol leave, half-wishing she could have gone with their leader. _She's so strong and wise_ , she thought with admiration.

"Cliffstrike, Sunpaw, Dragonflytail, you can come with me," Emberstripe meowed. "We'll go check out the copse by the brook."

Cliffstrike sidled up beside her as they followed her mother out of camp. She knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"I want you to take it easy," he meowed. "Don't go chasing a squirrel up a tree or something."

"I won't do anything crazy," she promised with a sigh. She just wanted to get back to normal training! She'd never be a warrior at this rate!

Dragonflytail was walking with Embestripe just a few paces ahead, and Sunpaw found herself distracted. The sun was making the tom's dark ginger pelt shine on top of his brawny build. _He's so handsome…_

"Sunpaw?"

"What?" Sunpaw shook the thoughts from her head. Embarrassment flooded through her as she glanced over at her mentor, who gave her a questioning look.

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Oh, no, I was thinking," she replied sheepishly. Cliffstrike's tail lashed back and forth with irritation.

"You think too much," her mentor replied irritably, then repeated what he had said. "What can you scent?" The apprentice opened her mouth to let the scents wash over her tongue.

"Well, a patrol came this way about… three days ago. Some deer also came through here. A fox too, though that's more recent than everything else. Earlier today. It could still be nearby."

"Can you tell which way it went? Cliffstrike probed.

"That way," she meowed, turning her head to the left.

"Okay, then we'll just make sure the scent doesn't double back," her mentor concluded calmly. "Let's just hope it hasn't scared off any prey in the area."

Sunpaw nodded.

"You're very good at deciphering scents," Cliffstrike went on. "You could be as good as Thistlefall one day. We just have to reign in your wandering mind."

Sunpaw purred at the compliment as she remembered the gray elder. He had been very well known as an excellent tracker. But Sunpaw's happiness at the praise dropped away when he took another jab at her always-thinking mind. Was it really so bad to be thoughtful? Didn't everyone have thoughts running through their heads, or was she just particularly mindful? _Why is that a bad thing?_ she wondered to herself.

"I'll try to focus more," she sighed despondently.

"Let's split up," Emberstripe meowed as they got closer to the copse. "Sunpaw and I can go left, and you two can go right."

Everyone nodded, though Cliffstrike cast her a concerned look.

"Remember to take it easy," he told her. She nodded, trying not to get annoyed. Everyone was just concerned for her. But once her wound was all healed up, she'd show them she could take care of herself just fine.

Sunpaw padded beside her mother, their identical pelts brushing against one another as they scanned the land for prey.

"How have you been lately?" her mother asked softly as her eyes grazed the tall grasses by the small brook.

"I'm fine," she hissed, gritting her teeth.

"Don't get mad at me," her mother snapped. "You'll be no use to anyone if you pretend to be fine and that wound never heals."

Sunpaw hated to admit that her mother was right.

"You sound like a bear in the woods. Keep your paws light," Emberstripe went on, her voice less hostile. "You'll scare away the prey all the way to TreeClan with that stomping."

 _If someone criticizes me one more time, I'm going to lose it!_ Sunpaw thought crossly, then deflated. _I'll never be a great warrior._


	6. Chapter 4

**The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It was almost time.

Sunpaw sat under a willow tree that stood by the camp nursery, her belly full and her fur well groomed. The apprentices had joined her and practiced battle moves nearby. She watched them for awhile, but with darkness upon them like a blanket, she eagerly awaited for Coyotestar to start the mission.

"I can't wait to try out these moves," Thunderpaw meowed excitedly to Bearpaw and Mintpaw.

"I wish I wasn't on the backup patrol," Mintpaw complained. "I want to rip out every cat's fur for stealing Volekit!"

"Maybe that's why Coyotestar didn't chose you," Bearpaw commented teasingly. "You'd probably get yourself killed trying to do that!"

"She didn't chose her because she's hardly even an apprentice, "Applepaw huffed. Sunpaw could feel her own fur bristling at Applepaw's jibe.

"I've been one for half a moon!" Mintpaw spat.

"Oh, right. _Sorry_ ," Applepaw mewed sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning back towards her more reserved brother, Frozenpaw. "That's _such_ a long time."

"Ignore her," Bearpaw said in Mintpaw's ear, steering her and Thunderpaw closer to Sunpaw, who had been sitting a little ways off.

"You're as still as a tree!" Thunderpaw exclaimed, prodding Sunpaw with a paw. She smiled, her gaze flickering to him for a moment, before looking back at the high ledge. "Here, Bearpaw, try it."

Bearpaw took a turn prodding the golden and white she-cat. As his paw touched her side, she turned and bowled him over, pinning him to the ground.

"I've been attacked!" Bearpaw cried dramatically.

"Cats of MountainClan!"

Sunpaw, still holding Bearpaw down, turned to look at Coyotestar. Bearpaw turned his gaze sideways as well.

"It is time. Everyone, split up into your assigned patrols," Coyotestar called.

Sunpaw stepped off of Bearpaw, allowing the brown tabby tom to get to his paws.

"Be careful, okay?" Sunpaw meowed anxiously. She looked at Thunderpaw, Bearpaw, and Mintpaw worriedly, but they all had excitement glowing in their eyes. The stories of the Battle of the Boulders and the Dark Sickness flooded through her head as said good-bye to her friends. Would they come back alive, or would they join SpiritClan? She shuddered at the thought.

"We'll be fine," Thunderpaw meowed, puffing out his chest importantly. "Bearpaw, come with me. We must be getting to Coyotestar."

"Oh yes, indeed." Bearpaw turned to Sunpaw and gave her a swift lick on the cheek. "We'll be fine, sweet one. You keep guard over the camp in our absence!"

"I will," she purred, amusement fighting with the anxiety in her stomach.

"We'll be back before you know it," Mintpaw assured her, pressing against her sister.

"I hope so," she mumbled as Mintpaw bounded away.

The cats gathered in the darkness and before long, the separate groups headed out into the night. The only ones remaining were Smokefoot, Dragonflytail, Rabbitclaw, the queens and kits, and of course, herself. Even Shrubtail and Rustlingpaw had left with bundles of herbs in case of an emergency. The camp had never felt so empty before.

"And now we wait," Smokefoot meowed solemnly as he stood at the camp entrance. The long-furred gray tom closed his eyes sadly.

"They'll come back," Dragonflytail assured the tom softly, referring to Brightwind, Thunderpaw, and Bearpaw, his mate and kits. "They'll all come back. Not like last time."

"You don't know that." Sorrow pooled in the warrior's yellow eyes as he opened them.

Sunpaw recalled that Smokefoot's mother, Cinderbird, had been one of the two cats killed in the Battle of the Boulders. Not long after, the Dark Sickness took his sister, Cricketsong.

Dragonflytail's ears twitched in sympathy as he gave the warrior some space and approached Sunpaw. Despite the circumstances, Sunpaw felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Rabbitclaw didn't last long, did he?" purred the sleek tom. Sunpaw glanced over at the elder's den and saw the dusky brown tom had fallen asleep by the entrance.

"Guess not," she meowed warmly as she sat down and laid her tail over her front paws.

"How's your training going?" he asked amiably, sitting down beside her so that their pelts were almost touching.

"It's on hold right now," she sighed. "Cliffstrike's always telling me to take it easy. I wish I'd never chased that fox-hearted Meadowpaw!" She looked away as embarrassment warmed her cheeks. _Did I just say that outloud?_

"It probably wasn't the smartest thing. But it's never bad to have the heart of a warrior," the ginger tom complimented, touching her lightly with his tail. "Besides, every apprentice does something a little mousebrained sometimes. Rustlingleaf and I got in a lot of trouble as warrior apprentices."

"What'd you do?" she asked with great interest.

"I'll tell you when you're a warrior," purred the tom. "I don't want to put any ideas into your head. Definitely don't put thorns in Rabbitclaw's nest!"

"What? You put thorns in the elders' nests?" Sunpaw exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

"Well, Weedwhisker was so difficult to get along with!" the tom meowed, digging his claws into the ground. "She always had something to complain about. Either the moss we picked was too wet or not soft enough, or the prey was too wiry or tough. So one day, I gave her something to complain about. No one really found out that I'd done it purposely, but I think Brightwind suspected foul play."

"That's bad," Sunpaw chided, raising her eyebrows. The tom just flicked his tail in amusement and the two sat in silence for awhile.

The moon kept creeping down the sky as they sat there trying to stay awake. Sunpaw's thoughts were all over the place. She worried for her clanmates and wondered if Volekit was okay. She'd mulled over her conversation with Dragonflytail and found herself harshly judging him for his apprentice antics. Yet at the same time, she wondered what it'd be like to be in the nursery with his kits at her belly and him curled around her.

"My kit!" gasped a voice from behind, breaking her from her thoughts. Sunpaw and Dragonflytail jumped to their paws and turned to face the nursery.

"Sweetpoppy….?" Dragonflytail began, voice thick with concern. "What's happened?"

"Sagekit isn't with me!" the queen burst. She stood at the nursery entrance, fur bristling, with Fernkit and Cloverkit huddled under her feet. Snowpeak trailed behind her.

Sunpaw bounded over to the queen and breathed in her scent. _Maybe I'll be able to put these tracking skills to good use_ , she thought. She searched for the queen's scent along the camp border until she caught something. Her tail shot straight in the air as she followed it to a break in the camp's walls.

"Here! He must have left camp through this hole!" she exclaimed, sticking her nose through it. There was no way she could fit through, but a young kit could easily squeeze in. "I'll go follow the scent!"

"You can't go alone," Dragonflytail meowed as he hurried over to her. "I'll come too."

"Be careful," Smokefoot meowed. "And be fast. We need you at camp."

Sunpaw ran out of camp and ran to the hole in the wall to pick up the kit's scent. She sniffed along the hole and then followed it easily, as if there were pawprints on the ground that she could see and follow.

"Can you scent where he went?" Dragonflytail whispered as he padded alongside her.

"Yes," she replied absentmindedly, casting her gaze to the left. She made a sharp turn to the follow the trail.

"Sagekit!" she called into the darkness when they reached a steep hill. "Sagekit where are you?"

She opened her mouth to scent the air, but the breeze was making it difficult to catch the trail. _Focus_ , she told herself. _This kit's life depends on you_.

She caught a hint of the milky scent and followed it up the slope. She nosed the shrubbery as she passed, calling out the kit's name as they went, but there was no reply. _What if an owl's already gotten to him?_ The dark thought crossed her mind, but she shook it away. She _had_ to find him.

As they were almost halfway up the hill, the trail vanished. Confused, she opened her mouth and looked all around, but it just disappeared altogether.

"Sagekit?" she called as she trotted around the area. Suddenly, her paw stumbled into a dip in the ground. She gasped with pain as she fell forward. _Why can't I be more coordinated?_ She growled to herself.

"Hello?" called a little voice.

"Sagekit?" Sunpaw gasped, lifting her leg out of the hole. It was a rabbit burrow! She stuck her face in it and sure enough, she caught the milky scent of the kit.

"Sunpaw?" the little voice sounded as it crawled to the surface.

"Oh thank SpiritClan!" Sunpaw exclaimed, grabbing the kit and turning to look at Dragonflytail with relief. She took a step forward but there was a pain in her leg from stumbling into the hole. Wordlessly, the ginger warrior took the kit's scruff and guided the apprentice with his tail all the way back to camp.

"Well done!" Smokefoot greeted them, jumping to his paws.

"You found him!" Sweetpoppy cried, rushing over to them as they walked through the camp entrance. "Oh Sagekit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," mumbled the kit, though he was shivering. Dragonflytail set the kit down so he could run to his mother.

"Thank you so much," Sweetpoppy purred, pressing her nose to Dragonflytail and Sunpaw.

"It was all Sunpaw," the warrior admitted, looking over at the golden and white she-cat. "She's got quite the aptitude for tracking scents."

"I'll make sure to tell Coyotestar," Sweepoppy meowed, sweeping her kit into the nursery. "What do you think you're doing, leaving camp in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to be like Eaglefeather," the little tom mewed as they disappeared into the den.

"Follow me." Sunpaw didn't put too much weight on her paw as she followed Dragonflytail to the medicine den. He signaled for her to wait outside while he slipped in. When he returned moments later, he dropped a few seeds by her paws and began chewing something else up.

"What are you doing?" Sunpaw inquired warily. "Do you even know what those herbs do?"

Dragonflytail nodded as he chewed and pointed to the seeds with his nose, signaling for her to eat them. She sniffed the seeds and recognized them. _Poppy seeds!_

Next, he had her lay down while he applied the pulpy leaf to her leg.

"That should help bring down the swelling a bit," meowed the tom as he licked it into her leg.

"What is it?"

"Stinging nettle."

Sunpaw paused with confusion.

"When Rustlingleaf became a medicine cat apprentice, he taught me some things about herbs. It helped him remember them," Dragonflytail meowed, shrugging as if it was no big deal. She had many more questions that she wished to ask him, especially about his brother, Rustlingpaw, but she held her tongue. Everyone had known that Rustlingpaw had been a warrior before becoming a medicine cat apprentice, but no one was willing to explain to her why he'd done it. Sunpaw couldn't imagine wanting to be anything other than a warrior.

Exhaustion was finally starting to set in as they lay there waiting for the patrols to return. They didn't have to wait long- before they knew it, Coyotestar was leading all of MountainClan back through the entrance. Sunpaw, forgetting her newest injury, jumped to her paws when she saw Volekit being carried Ashface. They'd done it! They'd gotten him back!

"You did it!" Dragonflytail exclaimed, but their excitement was extinguished almost immediately by their clanmates' solemn gazes. "What happened?"

"Rustlingpaw has been banished," Coyotestar meowed after a long pause. "He's on his own now.

"And Volekit is gravely ill."


	7. Chapter 5

_**I changed the title of this story. It was formerly called "Warriors: Sun and Thunder", but I wanted a more intriguing title. I think this one fits the storyline better!**_

* * *

 **The Wild Clans: An Answer to Violence**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Sunpaw laid in the medicine den, curled around her weak brother. It had been a day since the storming of ValleyClan to rescue him and he hadn't shown much improvement in that time. She savored his scent, which reminded her so much of kithood when they lived in the nursery with Emberstripe. Having him back beside her was surreal.

But he looked nothing like she remembered.

Back when they had been three moons old, she remembered he'd had fluffy golden tabby fur and shining gray eyes. He'd been full of life. Now, every one of his bones jutted out sharply, all of his ribs showed, and his pelt was ragged, as if it hadn't been groomed in moons. His breathing was shallow and weak, and he hadn't regained consciousness at all. Anger surged through her as she thought of ValleyClan. They'd made MountainClan banish Rustlingpaw, and for what? So they could get a dying Volekit back? It didn't seem fair.

"Sunpaw," called a voice from the entrance of the medicine den. "Come on, we're hunting with the apprentices today."

Reluctantly, Sunpaw got up from her nest and padded away from her brother. His fate was up to SpiritClan now.

Cliffstrike lead her to where all of the apprentices and mentors gathered by the Clan entrance. The mood in camp had been down lately, so the mentors had planned to lift the apprentices' spirits with a hunting competition. Applepaw and Frozenpaw were also going to have their skills assessed to see if they were ready to become warriors.

Mintpaw looked up at her as she joined them, her gaze wary but hopeful. Sunpaw shook her head. Volekit was still unconscious.

"Alright, off we go," Coyotestar meowed, leading the patrol out of camp.

Sunpaw fell into step with Mintpaw as they headed out. It felt good to be stretching her legs; she'd been in the medicine den far too much lately. The rest of her clanmates, she noticed, seemed to be a little on edge. Even Bearpaw and Thunderpaw were mute and serious. _Maybe they're all worried about Volekit too,_ she thought. _And Rustlingpaw._

"Applepaw, you will hunt by the brook," Coyotestar decided once they'd stopped at the training clearing. "And Frozenpaw, you will hunt by the steep slope. Thunderpaw, Sunpaw, you will go that way. Bearpaw, Mintpaw, you will go this way. The apprentice with the most prey by sunhigh wins."

Sunpaw looked in the direction Coyotestar pointed to. In the distance was forestland, the perfect place to find small critters scuffling about!

"Ready, go!"

Thunderpaw charged away, leaving Sunpaw running in his wake. The fluffy gray tom was fast and agile, she noticed, as he easily soared over dips and bumps that she stumbled over. One day, she'd know the territory like the front of her paws and she wouldn't trip over everything. _Maybe_. She was pleased and relieved that her hurt paw didn't feel bad to run on.

Her friend turned sharply left, probably following the rabbit trail that she'd just picked up on. She continued straight towards the forest and slowed down as her paws shuffled through the forest floors. Birdsong echoed through the trees and a light breeze disturbed the plantlife as she slowly stalked forward. Many scents came across her tongue, but she decided to follow a recent squirrel trial.

Beneath the shelter of a cluster of oak trees were two fat squirrels nibbling on the abundant acorn supply. Excitement coursed through her as she thought of the look on all the mentors' faces when they'd see her padding back with two squirrels in her mouth. It would feed at least five cats!

She stalked forward slowly, trying to recall the techniques Cliffstrike had taught her. She was getting closer and closer, her body quivering with excitement, when she tripped over a tree root and stumbled loudly to regain balance. The squirrels stopped eating and immediately shot up the nearby trees. Sunpaw tried to chase them but it was too late. Frustration and disappointment welled up inside her as she padded onward through the forest.

Many moments went by before she spotted more prey. This time, it was a rabbit on the edge of the forest. Desperate to catch something in this competition, she darted towards it, forgetting everything Cliffstrike had taught her. The rabbit froze for a second and then fled in the opposite direction as fast as it could. Sunpaw ran after it through the open plains until her legs were aching and her lungs burned like fire. At last, she had to admit it was too fast for her. She slowed and tried to catch her breath.

"You're really bad at that."

Sunpaw's heart went into her throat. She didn't recognize that voice. Unusual smells flooded through her as she realized she had crossed her Clan's border.

"You could never outpace a rabbit, especially when you can't navigate the terrain as easily as it could," the cat continued, amusement thickening his voice.

A mottled black and white tom had approached her. She realized he couldn't be much older than she was.

"What? Didn't realize you'd crossed the border?" he purred silkily. "Silly she-cat. What's your name?"

"Sunpaw," she meowed meekly, setting her gaze on the tom. She slid her claws out in case he attacked.

"I'm Rockpaw," he replied, flicking his tail in amusement. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you were hunting on our territory."

"That rabbit was on _our_ territory first!" She meowed indignantly. "It's MountainClan prey!"

"Not anymore," the tom meowed, unruffled. "You ought to learn to recognize borders while you're hunting. Any other cat might not be as lenient as me."

"Why are you out alone? Where's your mentor?" she inquired, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"My mentor is as old as SpiritClan," Rockpaw huffed with disdain. "He has no idea what I do half the time. He doesn't even call me by the right name! He always confuses me with my brother Patchpaw."

"Oh," Sunpaw meowed, looking behind her. She had to get back to the competition or she'd show up without any prey. But she didn't know how to get away from the talkative tom.

"You can go ahead. I'll cover up your scent and pretend like nothing happened."

Sunpaw looked back over at the tom and narrowed her eyes. It was too easy.

"And you won't tell anyone?" she asked, heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, no," he replied silkily. "If you come meet me again tomorrow night, I won't."

Her stomach twisted with unease.

"Not happening," she hissed with a hint of uncertainty.

"Then I'll tell Dawnstar," meowed the tom simply. "And that'll make her mad at Coyotestar… maybe it'll even throw off the whole alliance between our Clans."

"They wouldn't do that," she huffed. _Would they?_

The black and white spotted tom shrugged. "They might. Or if they didn't, I doubt your leader would be too happy that you crossed our border trying to steal our prey. Either way, you lose."

Part of her knew she should take responsibility for her own actions and to remain loyal to her Clan. She'd made a mistake crossing the border- she'd just have to be more careful next time. But she desperately didn't want Coyotestar to find out. Or her parents.

But why did this Rockpaw want to meet with her? She'd make sure to demand an answer during their visit.

"Fine," she hissed. "I'll meet you here. But you'd better not pull any tricks."

"I won't," the tom meowed, twitching his tail with satisfaction. She wanted to swipe the smug smile off his face with sheathed claws.

She turned away and headed back towards the plains.

It was getting close to sunhigh now, and she was still off kilter by her meeting with the BoulderClan apprentice. All of the birds she had approached seemed to notice her existence before she was close enough to identify the species. Frustration welled up inside her as she realized she should head back to the training clearing.

Slowly, she made her way back. Maybe she'd catch something on the way. But as she kept getting closer and closer, it became apparent she'd go back empty pawed.

"Suffy!" a mumbled voice called behind her. She turned and saw Thunderpaw approaching, his mouth stuffed with a squirrel, a mouse, and a sparrow. Jealousy sparked through her as she waited for him to catch up. He put down his prey and cocked his head. "Sunny, no luck?"

"Does it look like I had any luck?" she hissed, her eyes looking over his catches. "You did well."

"Here, take the sparrow," he meowed, tossing her the little bird.

"I don't need your help!" she spat indignantly. "I just had bad luck today is all."

"Just take it," he offered again, unphased by her outburst. She imagined, for a moment, the look of embarrassment that would be on Cliffstrike's face when she returned without anything. But she just couldn't take Thunderpaw's prey- it would be dishonest.

And besides, she was already feeling guilty for agreeing to meet with Rockpaw the following night.

"I can't, Thunderpaw," she sighed. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late."

Her friend shrugged and picked up his prey. They headed back to the training clearing in silence. Sunpaw's heart started pounding in her chest as they got closer. _I'm sorry, Cliffstrike,_ she thought in despair. _Maybe I should take Thunderpaw's sparrow..._

"Thunderpaw?" she asked meekly. "Does the offer still stand?"

In response, he tossed her the sparrow. Ashamed of herself, she picked it up and padded back with him. They placed their kill by their paws when they arrived and waited for the others.

"We can train at night," he whispered in her ear, "if you want."

She looked into his gentle amber eyes and nodded.

"Thank you," she meowed turning away with embarrassment. He leaned into her shoulder and touched his nose with her ear.

"Don't worry. You'll be a great hunter in no time."


End file.
